


dancing kneazles

by middleheads



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Married Newtina, They Have Kids, dancing kneazles, im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleheads/pseuds/middleheads
Summary: a short drabble in which newtina's kids steal newt's wand and jinxes the kneazles to dance. based on a really hilarious picture of dancing ginger cats i found on tumblr.





	dancing kneazles

**Author's Note:**

> it was initially supposed to be a funny 200 word fic about dancing kneazles but WHOOPS

Tina awoke to a shout that echoed from the front yard of the cottage.   
  
"MOMMA! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"   
  
She groaned and rolled over, accidentally smacking Newt in the face.   
  
"Sorry, darling," she mumbled. Newt groggily pulled the covers over his head.   
  
"What time is it?" came his muffled voice from beneath the blankets.   
  
Tina groped for her wand and froze.   
  
"Time for you to get up," she hissed, and prodded her husband hard. Newt yelped. "Looks like Phoenix stole your wand again."   
  
The couple rushed down to the front yard and there, on the lawn, were Milly, Hoppy and Mauler dancing in sync on their hind legs, waving their paws and jumping in all directions, as if a magical force had taken them as puppets.   
  
Their older son River was rolling on the grass laughing while his younger sister, Phoenix, stood nearby with a toothy grin. Newt's wand dwarfed the pudgy fingers that held it.   
  
Newt rushed over and confiscated his wand from Phoenix's hand, while Tina muttered a counter spell to undo the jinx.   
  
The kneazles, free from the spell, yowled and sprinted back into the house.   
  
"What did we tell you about taking our wands?" Tina scolded.   
  
"I didn't take yours," Phoenix pointed out innocently. "I took Daddy's."   
  
"Right," Newt tried his best to look cross. "No more jinxing in this garden, do you understand?"   
  
The two children exchanged a mischievous glance.   
  
"That doesn't mean you can jinx them in the kitchen!" Newt hastily added. "Or anywhere else!"    
  
The kids giggled.   
  
"Alright, go inside," Tina chided. "I'll make breakfast soon,"   
  
"No jinxing!" Newt called after them.   
  
"Honey, you gotta find a safer place to hide your wand," Tina sighed, as soon as the children were out of earshot.   
  
"This is ridiculous," Newt mumbled. "I locked it in the drawer yesterday."   
  
"They're learning fast," Tina admitted.   
  
"They need to slow down," said Newt tiredly.   
  
"Hey," Tina patted him on the arm. "They get their rebellious qualities from you."   
  
Newt turned to his wife in astonishment. Tina laughed.   
  
"Excuse me," Newt gaped. "Are you implying it's my fault that our children are jinxing our kneazles every morning?” 

“Who decided it was a brilliant idea to smuggle a suitcase full of magical creatures into New York, where magical creatures are illegal?” Tina asked mockingly. 

“You can't call me out for that,” Newt grinned. “If I hadn't done it, I would have never met you.”

Tina stepped closer. “Gotten arrested, you mean?”

Newt leaned in with a serious expression. “I would have brought a hundred suitcases if it meant getting arrested by you.”

Tina laughed again. “You’re insufferable, Mr Scamander.”

Newt kissed her on the cheek. “That’s why you married me, Mrs Scamander.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see the pics that inspired me please go to my instagram @/porpentinaaa to check them out, also because i have no idea how the heck to attach photos on AO3 so forgive me for the inconvenience ahhhh


End file.
